DKN
Munich| term_begin1= 21 Dec - 20 Jan /| term_end1= 21 April - 20 May| predecessor1= | successor1= | office2= Congress member| office_location2= Germany| office3= President | office_location3= Germany| term_begin3= | term_end3= | predecessor3= | successor3= | office4= Congress member| office_location4= Sweden| term_begin4= | term_end4= | predecessor4= | successor4= | office5= Party president| office_location5= Freie Deutsche Demokraten| term_begin5= 24 November 2008| term_end5= February 6, 2009| successor5= Isy| | country= Belgium| party= | residence= *Munich Bavaria(Privat) *Schloss Bellevue, Berlin (Official) | faith= | military rank=Commander**| }} DKN was the first president of new Germany living in Bavaria. In November of 2009 he was banned, along with several other prominent Germans, for breaking the Erepublik laws by administrating multiple accounts. DKN is one of the first Germans that joined eRepublik who continues to be active. After a short period of learning the game, he decided to start a political career. He started as party member and became mayor and then Party president. During his time as president of Germany, all Germans lived in peace and Germany had great exports to other nations. One of his biggest goal was peace in eEurope and he really tried hard to integrate eGermany into a security network with a long-term goal eEU. He failed in creating MPP's with strong nations, because they were willing to ally with eGermany. Right after his second term of presidency Sulla signed MPP with Indonesia and Pakistan - the first German-Swedish war started and rumours say that DKN had a vision of Dio. After Germany was nearly conquered - only Saarbruecken as last region left - Sulla, DKN and Sebl made the decision at IRC to sign a hard peace contract from Sweden. After Sulla had singed the peace treaty, Germany was between the powers: friendly to Pakistan and Indonesia but also willing to show the world that it is not the puppy of Sweden. So Sulla brought war and attacked Poland. At the end of the war DKN (leader of the German Armed Forces and coordinator of the foreign troops in Germany) and Zhuge Liang (Commander of the Polish defender) negotiate a cease fire and were really close to a peace treaty between Germany and Poland. But DKN's will of peace was back stabbed by foreign forces that conquered the last Polish region. Sulla resigned and DKN (third term of presidency) had to deal with all the new Poles in eGermany that were angry about the situation. He made several offers to the Poles, gave some of them gold and gave his word for a free Poland in the future. The Polish people became more and more and won the general election - destroyed eGermany and provoke Sweden to conquer whole eGermany. In Sweden he became after two days with help of some friends Congressman of DNS. Always active and with his own kind of sensibility he took the next chance and became party leader of DNS. During his time as party leader, the party grow and became more important than before. But after one term he decided to handle the party leadership over to KarlHolm. He resigned and didn't wanted to become Congressman again, because it was the best for DNS and he couldn't get the trust of the government. So he decided to fight for a free eGermany with all 16 region sovereign from eSweden but still in good relation. Political Career Germany *2 Times Mayor of Munich *4 Month Party leader *long-term Congressman * 3 times President of eGermany (during the peace times) * 2 times President of the independent eGermany Sweden *2 times Congressman *Party Leader of DNS from August to September 2008 Category:Presidents of Germany